


Hidden Mask

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM, F/M, Masks, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Hermione comes home and finds a strange invite. She never thought it would lead her to a sex club, hidden in darkness.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the TDP random word prompt challenge day 29
> 
> This is not Beta'd

When Hermione walked into her flat she went straight for her bedroom eager to get out of her business suit. Letting out a sigh of relief she flopped down on her bed, only to let out a yelp. She was startled as she felt something hard under her pillow. Sitting up she turned, whipping her pillow away from its spot. There sat a scarlet mask trimmed in black ribbon, with black glitter swirls decorating the velvet material. 

In front of the mask was a scroll of parchment. Leaving the mask where it was she took out her wand. After checking everything for hexes and curses she found the items clean. Picking up the scroll first she unraveled it revealing elegant script. It was an invitation to a night of freedom. It was simply that with an address she didn’t recognize. 

Hermione shook her head, throwing the invite onto the bed once more. A shower was needed to put the stress of the day out of her mind. The hot water soothed her tense muscles. Her day had been filled with running around trying to get a meeting with Lucius Malfoy. She had needed to run a new law by him, if she had his support she could take it to the Minister. 

Ten years after the war the Malfoys had made their way back onto the top of social standing. Hermione found it frustrating but had learned over the decade to let everything go. It was hard work and she had to work through a lot of emotions and PTSD from the war but she was better most of the time. Yet here she was having to run after the elusive blonde she would have hated to be in the same room with over a decade before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn’t know how it happened but her brain had convinced her body to dress and go to the address on the invite. Her curls were tamed into loose ringlets, the mask on securely. She had dug out an elegant gold dress that looked as if she pulled it from the nineteen-twenties right off a flapper girl. In front of her was a row of shops all dark and abandoned. Knowing how wizards liked to use the guise of run-down glamour to keep out muggles she didn’t expect to actually be met with the real thing. She rolled her eyes as she reached out and pulled the door open. 

Inside she was met with a polished entrance. A woman stood beside a large door, taking only a moment to glance at her before opening the door. The room she revealed was pitch black and completely silent. Hermione hesitated nerves filling her stomach, taking a deep breath she stepped forward, bracing herself for the unknown. With her hands stretched out in front of her she moved till she felt a hand clasp her own. 

Hermione tried to speak but found her voice silenced. Panic filled her, constricting her throat. Arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, as shushing sound filled the air. Taking several deep breaths Hermione felt herself calming. She felt her head fall forward resting against bare skin. 

Startled she pulled her head back. A soft chuckle filled the space before she was tugged forward. They pushed her down upon silk sheets. Her dress vanished from her body with the swift wave of a wand. A silent sigh escaped her as large hands ran along her thighs. 

Hermione was grateful for the silencing spell as a loud moan was wrenched from her throat as a tongue swiped along her slit. It had been so long since she had been with anyone she had almost forgotten the feeling. A curtain of silk locks brushed her thighs as the skilled tongue went to work lapping at her pearl. Her back arched off the bed as her wrists were pinned by her sides. 

With a final swipe of his tongue, Lucius brought the woman beneath him to orgasmic bliss. He had an idea of who was under him but the whole point of the club was not to know. Still, he was fascinated a mudblood could taste so good. He had reformed in the public eye but old habits died hard. Yet she had him harder than most of the women he had bedded in the club. 

Lucius lined up his cock, sliding it along her wet slit. Finding no resistance from the female, he pushed forward in a bruising pace. He would show this muggle-born how pleasurable and painful it could be to be beneath him. A groan escaped him, causing him to recast the silencing spell upon himself, as her hips began moving erratically to meet his thrusts. His grip on her wrists tightened, his pelvis rubbing against her clit with each thrust. 

Not being able to help himself he leaned down flicking her nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. With a few final thrusts, he found himself spilling his seed into her tight cunt. She was milking him for every last drop, not that he was complaining. Before she could open her eyes he was leaving the room as silently as they had entered it.


	2. Pain is pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets offered to go into the world of sadomasochism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This for day 31- free choice  
> This is not beta'd and there will be another chapter. I was falling asleep writing this one so I will try to continue it soon.

Hermione had returned to the club every night this week. She felt insatiable. She was never quite sure if it was the same man every time. Something had snapped in her long ago and she couldn’t muster the will to care whether it was or not. The pleasure was too much to pass up. 

It was even leaking into her work life, making her more easy-going and not as rushed to get things done. As well as everyone around her seemed to annoy her less. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn’t annoy her with his sudden interest in her new law. He constantly was pestering her, asking questions about it, and wanting to change things in it. The only reason she didn’t hex him was the fact she needed his support to get it passed. 

When she walked into the club that night she was wearing a blue fifties style dress that flared out at her knees. She tended to like old fashioned dresses, more than modern ones these days. When she was younger she didn’t have much of a chance to wear a dress, and really no desire since she was always in a skirt due to the school uniforms. Now she wore one whenever she went out, except work. Hermione even took the time to style her hair to the time period, not that it would look that way by morning. 

For the first time this week, the woman at the door held out a piece of parchment instead of opening the door. Hermione took it with a curious smile, her eyes scanning over the words. Her partner tonight wanted to inflict pain with the pleasure, along with some light bondage. At the bottom was a consent form, it also listed the action to take if the pain became too much. Thinking it over for a moment she decided she wanted to see what the pain would be like if pleasure was added. 

Taking the signed paper the woman opened the door, ushering Hermione inside. This time the woman led Hermione directly to a room that was softly lit with candles. Surprise filled her as the woman began unzipping Hermione’s dress. Once it was pooled on the floor she gestured for Hermione to lay on the bed. Conjuring black silk ropes Hermione was easily tied to the bed. Before leaving the room, the woman put a blindfold on her. 

Hermione tried to keep her breathing even as she heard someone enter the room. They seemed to be pushing a trolly and she had the urge to ask what was on it. Knowing already that she’d been silenced she focused her mind back on her breathing. She felt the familiar touch of soft large hands. They started at her neck tracing down to gently squeeze her adequate breasts. 

He took a moment to toy with her nipples, before moving along down the rest of her body. Once she was thoroughly relaxed Lucius moved his attention to the silver trolly he had brought in. On it was an assortment of items he was eager to use on the muggle-born. He smirked to himself knowing that he had had her almost every night this week and not once did she suspect him. Even as he increased his presence around her at the Ministry. 

She had been aggravating him all week as she dodged some of his questions and rejected almost all his ideas on the bill and what to change. He lost count quickly of how many times he had sneered at her. Now she was at his mercy, she had even foolishly agreed to it. Having a stranger abuse you in some way was a strange factor Lucius never understood. He always knew his victims and partners when he was in his sadist role, he needed that control.


End file.
